Un mes juntos Kisuke x OC
by Diabolical Saia
Summary: Kiara tiene una discusión con Yoruichi y apuestan que ella no puede tener sexo por un mes. Pero Kisuke tiene que cuidar de Kiara para que cumpla el trato. ¿Ocurrirá algo? Urahara Kisuke x OC KisukexOC UraharaxOC Es "M" por alguna razón.
1. Un par de Idiotas

"¿Cómo que no puedo aguantar?" Gritó Kiara con cabreo, sujetando la botella de sake con fuerza, amenazando a Yoruichi con ella.

"No aguantarás ni una semana." Rió Yoruichi.

"¿Qué te apuestas, bola de pelo?" Gruñó Kiara.

"¿Qué me has llamado? ¡Soy un gato! ¡Ga-to!"

Las dos mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos y se miraron mandando estacas asesinas imaginarias la una a la otra, mientras que Kisuke suspiraba e Ichigo se tapaba los oídos de la vergüenza. ¿Acaba de escuchar la conversación más larga de sexo de toda su vida? ¿Sus inocentes oídos acaban de escuchar eso?

Yoruichi y Kiara se conocían desde que eran pequeñas y como casi hermanas que eran, discutían por cualquier cosa. Aunque a simple vista eran tan diferentes, en realidad su personalidad se asemejaba, solo que Kiara era incluso más letal que su amiga.

Kiara tenía el pelo rojo, sus ojos casi igual de rojos que su pelo, pero cuando conocía a alguien se mostraba tranquila, en realidad era una tigresa.

En realidad eso le venía de su Zanpakuto, es de su ser.

"¡No aguantas ni una semana sin sexo!" le gritó Yoruichi con una vena de anime en la cabeza.

"¿En serio? ¡Aguantaría hasta un mes!" le devolvió el grito la pelirroja.

"¿Ah si? Vale. Es un trato, si aguantas un mes entero, te daré el colgante de oro que tanto quieres." Gruñó Yoruichi, sacando un colgante de fleur-de-lis que las dos se encontraron cuando eran pequeñas.

Kiara pestañeó. Nunca pensaba que Yoruichi daría eso en un trato. Así que seguramente la morena se pensaba que ella fallaría. Gruñó.

"¡Vale! ¡Es un trato!" Chocaron las manos y se miraron una última vez hasta que se dieron la vuelta y partieron en habitaciones diferentes.

El trato estaba hecho. Después de poner las reglas del pacto, Yoruichi se fue.

Una de las reglas era que Kisuke Urahara cuidase de Kiara, viese con quién quedase y si pasaba algo más, le informara a su antigua capitana de ello para así cerrar el trato de una vez.

Kiara seguía riéndose a las últimas palabras de Yoruichi hacía Kisuke.

"¡Y tu! ¡Guardate el soldado que vosotros dos juntos no aguantáis juntos!" Aunque en su mente solo repasaba la última cara de la morena: una sonrisa macabra hacía ellos dos e incluso pudo ver a Kisuke estremecerse.

Nunca sabía lo que esperarse de su amiga.

Suspiró y levantó una ceja mirando a su amigo, Kisuke, el cual la miraba con atención desde detrás de su abanico. Era como si sospechase algo de ella o si se esperase a que hiciera algo.

"¿Qué?" Entrecerró los ojos y miró al hombre de delante suya con atención, recordando los tiempos en los que ella estaba enamorada de él. Aún no sabía con certeza si le seguía queriendo o no porque tenía un montón de hombres rendidos a sus pies que le daban todo lo que quería, y algunos eran unos buenos hombres. - _Oh, espera... ya no._ - Gruñó en sus adentros. En realidad era solo un mes. ¿Aguantaría?

"¿Qué? ¿Tampoco te piensas que puedo hacerlo?" Le gruñó, luego bebiendo otro trago de té, haciendo una mueca. "Y por cierto. Odio el té."

"Lo sé." Sonrió él detrás del abanico. Siempre que ella venía de visita la hacía beber té. Por diversión, no por otra cosa. "Y creo que aguantarás." Su sonrisa se amplió. Él tenía un plan, y sabía algo de lo que ella no se percató, pero la haría sufrir un rato.

* * *

><p><em><span>Una semana después.<span>_

Kiara no pudo dormir la última noche de la semana, todo el rato pensando en el trato que hizo con Yoruichi y empezaba a dudar de ella misma. -_ Oh, no, Kiara. ¡NO! ¡No debes rendirte! Ha pasado un cuarto del límite que tenía que pasar sin... sus necesidades y has aguantado, así que aguantarás hasta el final._ - Se repitió. En realidad se repitió eso mismo desde el tercer día pero intentó disimularlo.

Se revolcó una vez más en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, ahora mirando hacía la ventana. En el tiempo que ha pasado ahí, en la casa de Kisuke, los dos recordaron los viejos tiempos y rieron juntos, haciendo que un sentimiento perdido surgiera de nuevo en ella. -_ Oh, mierda._ - Se dijo en un gruñido. No debía sentir esas cosas.

Se juró ser independiente y dejar a un lado ese tipo de relaciones, y acoger las relaciones casuales, de encuentro, flirteo y poco más. No podía volver a querer al hombre que la hirió una vez. La rechazó de forma indirecta cuando se fue con Yoruichi.

Sonrió. Ellos dos hacían buena pareja. Y después de ese mes con esa maldita apuesta, se volverá a ir y quién sabe cuándo volverá. Quién sabe, quizás ésta vez se irá a Jamaica. Cerró los ojos.

Frustrada y triste, ¿cómo podría dormirse ahora?

* * *

><p><em><span>T<span>res semanas después._

Las semanas pasaron lentamente y más cuando Kisuke se había propuesto jugar con ella, o mejor decir, torturarla.

Sentada en la entrada de la tienda de chucherías, Kiara suspiró. - _Maldito..._ - Pensó en los momentos de tortura que le hizo pasar Kisuke sabiendo que ella estaba más que vulnerable.

Estaba nerviosa y frustrada y agitada y todo junto y más de lo que alguien se podía pensar. Ella solía practicar el sexo cada dos por tres, eligiendo a un hombre por, depende, unos meses para jugar con él, y mientras, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de él? Pero ahora el único alivio que podía sentir era luchar con alguien y descargarse, luchando de forma mucho más agresiva que antes, dejando ver más a su tigresa de dentro en el campo de batalla.

_Otra botella de sake se cayó en el suelo, seguida de Kiara, la cual se tumbó con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo de la habitación de Kisuke. Habían quedado para hablar sobre los planes de entrenar al chico Ryoka y otras tonterías de las que se había olvidado y acabaron bebiendo._

_Al poco rato él se fue a darse una ducha y se quedó sola con sus pensamientos otra vez. Cerró los ojos y se quitó la blusa, dejándola solo en una camiseta de tirantes negra, pero aún tenía calor. No era por nada, pero la mezcla de sake, el mes de agosto, nada de aire-acondicionado y la falta de sexo la hacían hervir._

_"Bueno, ¿en qué habíamos quedado?" Sintió como él entraba en la habitación y se movía por ésta._

_"Um, no sé, se me había olvidado ya..." Reconoció. Aunque Kisuke ya se lo esperaba. Después de que los dos bebieran no era nada raro que los dos se olvidasen del trabajo._

_Kiara abrió los ojos y le miró. Pestañeó dos veces. - Oh, Dios... Mierda, mierda, mierda. - Se repitió y tragó saliva._

_Ahí estaba él, sin camisa, con una toalla en la cabeza, secándose el pelo y con unos pantalones vaqueros desabrochados, no los típicos verdes que siempre llevaba, que solo tapaban lo necesario. Finas gotas de agua cayendo sobre sus definidos músculos, desde el cuello, por el pecho hasta por sus abdominales, poco a poco más abajo y más abajo hasta que desaparecían. Volvió a tragar saliva. Kiara quería ver cómo era por donde las gotas cayeron. Oh, quería verlo todo._

_Su cara, tapada por la toalla, mostrada una sonrisa diabólica. Kisuke disfrutará este mes. Todo iría según su plan._

_Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y sacudió su pelo un poco, dejando la toalla descansar sobre sus fuertes hombros. Era como si no se hubiese secado en serio para hacerle eso a Kiara, torturarla. De todas formas, ella no podía pensar, estaba demasiado ocupada siguiendo el camino de una gota que se aproximaba peligrosamente a la curvatura de sus labios. Y qué labios, tan carnosos y..._

_El corazón se le paró en el instante a Kiara cuando Kisuke sintió la gota y con su lengua la lamió de su labio superior, dejando a la chica loca._

_En realidad, ella no reaccionaría así por cualquier hombre. No, no reaccionaría así con ningún otro hombre, pero con él era algo diferente. Algo más que carne y sexo. Argh, le quería y por eso la hacía así._

_Kisuke se sentó a su lado y cogió una botella de sake que no estaba acabada aún, sirviendo poco a poco el sake en la taza, mirándola de reojo. Dejando la botella de un lado, él la cogió y llevó la porción servida a su boca, haciendo que cayera algo de sake sobre su barbilla y pecho, lo cual ella observó con detenimiento._

_Ella no podía más, su sangre se calentaba aún más en ella de lo que ya estaba y la volvía loca. Se mordió el labio y miró a otro lado, dándole tiempo para pensar un poco, pero no demasiado, puesto que Kisuke la tomó de la muñeca y la miró con una 'preocupación' muy bien fingida, y ella no se pudo retener._

_Se soltó de su mano y se posicionó encima suya lentamente, y viendo que el rubio no protestaba, aunque eso no le habría impedido seguir, pasó un dedo por su cuello y le vio entrecerrar los ojos y temblar de placer. Sonrió para si misma._

_"Kisuke, mierda..." Susurró, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos bien. Los abrió y se encontró con una verdadera mirada de súplica en los ojos de su amigo._

_Ni siquiera Kisuke se esperaría temblar ante el tacto de la chica, pero la deseaba tanto. Y desde hace tanto. Y aunque la manipuló con su necesidad, era algo que no podía echar atrás._

_Movió su cabeza hasta su pecho y lo besó, luego abrió la boca para pasar con su lengua el trazo que llevaron las gotas de sake que cayeron sobre él, saboreando el alcohol con ganas. Con una mano acariciaba su hombro, sus músculos, su estructura y con la otra se apoyaba para no caerse y perder del todo el control. Se volvió a su cara y lamió su barbilla poco a poco, subiendo hasta sus labios, y luego trazó el labio inferior con la lengua, también sintiendo la huella del alcohol sobre éstos. Era tan delicioso. Cuando se dispuso a besarle, un segundo antes, nada más y nada menos, Kisuke pegó sus labios a los suyos y abrió su boca, juntando su lengua con la suya y empezaron a luchar por un beso lleno de pasión y deseo._

_Él la agarró de la cintura para que no escapase y pegó su cuerpo a ella, sintiendo como temblaba nada más de eso. Y sonrió en el beso, lo cual ella sintió. - ¡Oh, no! - Pestañeó sorprendida en el beso y le empujó, levantándose del suelo y mirando confundida en su dirección, mordiéndose el labio. - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Acaba de tener el beso más... y tan..._

_Gruñó. Y sin decir nada más, sin mirarle siquiera, salió de la habitación y se fue a dar un paseo. Debía despejarse ya. - No hemos tenido sexo, así que el trato... - Por un momento pensó en dejar a un lado el trato, volver y hacerle el amor a ese hombre, pero sabía que eso estropearía lo que tienen. Esa amistad. A no ser que ya lo hayan hecho. - Y solo por mi culpa. - Se dijo y retuvo algunas lágrimas._

Desde ese momento le esquivó como a nadie y ya pasaron varios días. Comía fuera y casi nunca estaba en casa, incluso empezó a salir con Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, para cazar Hollows solo para pasar más rato fuera. Hasta se propuso irse pero por su orgullo no podía. Debía llevar ese trato a cabo.

Suspiró.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente se dijo que también era culpa de Kisuke, pero ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Solo compartieron otro beso hace décadas y desde entonces se fue también, desapareciendo, como siempre hacía, dolida. La besó por error, pensando que era Yoruichi. Se acordaba perfectamente:

_"Sal ya del baño, por favor." Gruñó Kiara._

_"Vale, vale, deja de gruñir, que me das miedo." Rió la morena saliendo del baño._

_"Argh, ¡por fin!" Kiara le gruñó de nuevo, en broma, y entró. Cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo un buen rato. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que yo no tenga? - Se dijo y miró su estructura. En realidad era muy parecida pero no sabías por qué, él la veía a ella. - Mejor olvidarme. -_

_De repente, de la nada, la luz se fue y se quedó ahí, sola, en la oscuridad. No tenía miedo, pero fue inesperado. Claro, ¿desde cuándo un apagón era esperado?_

_Un click en la puerta del baño y él entró. Sintió su presencia, su reiatsu, pero el suyo estaba bloqueado. Al igual que el de Yoruichi. Mejor para que nadie las localizase. Pero quizás era eso el por qué de la confusión._

_Se acercó a ella poco a poco y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, y le acarició la mejilla, poco a poco llevando su pulgar a su labio inferior y también lo acarició. Ella tragó saliva. ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y él se abalanzó sobre ella, pegando sus labios a los suyos, creando una ligera fricción entre ellos dos, como si fuera electricidad, algo mágico. Al menos para ella en ese momento. Sin saberlo, igual para él._

_Le rodeó con los brazos y abrió la boca, invitándole en ella, y así hizo. Se deslizó en ella con su lengua y se encontraron. En un principio su beso era lento pero dulce, lleno de misterio y pasión. Empezaron a pelear salvajemente por la dominancia en el beso y él ganó, explorando cada rincón de su boca, saboreando todo lo de ella. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda y llegaron hasta por debajo de su blusa y él la empujó hasta que estaba pegada en la fría pared del baño. En cambio, las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa..._

_Pero todo estuvo interrumpido._

_"¡Eh! ¡Kisuke! ¿Dónde están las linternas?" Gritó Yoruichi desde el pasillo de la casa, buscando al hombre._

_De repente se separó de ti y os quedasteis en silencio. "¿Kiara?" Preguntó._

_Y Kiara le empujó, malinterpretando la confusión del hombre, y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo consiguió ver en la oscuridad pero fue suficiente para salir de ahí._

_Cuando la luz volvió, recogió su ropa y se despidió de su amiga, y luego, con una sonrisa, también de Kisuke. Y se fue. Por lo que recuerda, se fue a Francia._

Su estómago se encogía ante las memorias del pasado. Como si se contrajera en si mismo, dándole una sensación de nauseas y tristeza, incluso causando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella no era una persona que llorase por cualquier cosa, pero todo este tema le afectaba... y mucho.

Decidido: Desaparecería nada más acabar el mes.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el mural de al lado suya, dejando de lado el mundo exterior.

* * *

><p>"Eh, idiota, ¿qué tal te ha ido?" un gato negro entró por la ventana de la habitación de Kisuke, encontrándole apoyado en la pared, con una mano en la cabeza, sin su típico gorro verde y blanco. "¿Kisuke?"<p>

"¿Uh? Oh...Yoruichi-san." No siguió, sino que se quedó mirando el blanco un punto de la pared y nada más.

"Nada, eh." Suspiró el gato, irritado pero triste. - _Los dos son más idiotas..._ - Se dijo. "Entonces ya sabes qué hacer."

"No. ¿Qué debo hacer después de que me haya rechazado?" La miró. "Y ahora intenta esquivarme todo el rato." Suspiró.

"Mira que sois..." Gruñó para sí misma. "Tu haz lo que ya te dije. ¿O es que quieres perder la apuesta?" Y el gato desapareció, también hundido en preocupaciones. Su plan, en un principio, era perfecto, pero ahora estaba yendo muy mal. Aunque algo en ella, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía de que saldría bien. Quizás instinto gatuno.


	2. ¿Quién es ella?

**Llegando con la segunda entreda de "Un mes juntos", con Kisuke Urahara de personaje principal, junto a Kiara-chan, que está más confusa que nunca. **

**Entrevistadora: ¿Kiara-chan, tienes algo que decirle al público? **

**Kiara: ¿Podemos arreglar ya las cosas e ir al grano? Quiero acabar de sufrir.**

**Entrevistadora: Eso lo decide la autora. ¿Qué dice usted, Autora-san?**

**Autora: No. ¡SUFRE! ÒwÓ Pero en el siguiente episodio todo irá bien, bien, bien. Pero que muy bien. *se le sale sangre de la nariz de la emoción* En este episodio las cosas se ponen muy interesantes. OwO Y luego empezará la acción. Por cierto: DISCLAIMER: Kisuke Urahara y demases como Ichigo, su padre, su familia, etc, no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (desgraciadamente) PERO Kiara si es mia. ¡ES MÍA!**

**Kiara: Soy de Kisuke, ¡JUM! **

* * *

><p>Kisuke suspiró, mirando la ventana y repasando el plan por millonésima vez. - <em>Irá mal.<em> - Se dijo otra vez, mientras suspiraba con pavor. Kiara era una persona difícil, quizás la única persona que le confundía de tal manera. Que le hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Tragó aire. - _Yoruichi dijo que iría bien._ - Se intentó convencer. Él era una persona segura, una persona fiable y siempre con los pies en la tierra, pero siempre que ella aparecía en su vida, se volvía loco, como si le drogaran a contra de su voluntad o se emborrachara a más no poder. Pero se sentía tan bien junto a ella, ignorando el continuo sentimiento de incomodidad que a veces se creaba en el aire, todo era perfecto.

Miró la puerta de su habitación y esperó, sintiendo a quién iba a llegar.

"Urahara-san. La cena está lista... La señorita Kiara no cenará aquí... otra vez." Informó Tessai, mirando a su maestro con preocupación. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio, pero no sabía lo que hacer. Suspiró e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de su parte, y cerró la puerta, yendo en dirección a la cocina para empezar a poner los platos. Pero de repente sintió que chocaba con alguien. Sabía que no era Jinta o Ururu puesto que ellos eran mucho más pequeños, así que solo quedaba...

"Señorita Kiara, perdón."

"Oh, no, no, Tessai. Yo estaba corriendo como una loca..." dijo ella, mirando el reloj de su muñeca, luego sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. "Volveré sobre las doce, creo."

"Um, ¿señorita Kiara?" la interrumpió antes de que empezase a marcharse quién sabe a donde.

"¿Eh, si, Tessai? Oh, por cierto, deja eso de _señorita_, llámame Kiara." rió ella y esperó. Tessai sonrió, aunque luego su sonrisa desapareció...

"¿Por qué esquiva a Urahara-san todo el tiempo?" Kiara pestañeó.

"Ha sido muy evidente, eh..." murmuró, pensando que él no lo escucharía, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno... Porque sé que me equivoqué y que él la ama a ella..." se dijo entre dientes, más para ella que nada, pero él la miró levantando las cejas.

"¿A_ ella_, señorita? No creo que haya ninguna _ella_." Tessai intentó defender a su maestro, inconsciente que toda la conversación que estaban teniendo estaba siendo escuchada por Kisuke, que estaba detrás de la esquina mirando al suelo confundido, y por otra parte por Yoruichi, que estaba en las escaleras que estabas a escasos metros de ellos dos, sonriendo como si Kiara fuera la mayor idiota que ha conocido jamás.

Kiara sonrió tristemente, mirando al suelo. "La hay. Pero comprendí eso hace unas décadas. Lo que pasa es que me equivoqué hace unos días y no puedo mirarle a la cara." se encogió los hombros y miró al hombre. "Si eso era todo, Tessai, me tengo que ir. Ichigo me ha invitado a comer en su casa." rió ella mientras se volvía, sin siquiera dejar responder a Tessai.

* * *

><p>"Kiara-san, ¿quieres más?" preguntó Yuzu con la dulce sonrisa de siempre. Kiara sonrió, negando con la cabeza.<p>

"No, no, pero ha estado delicioso, Yuzu. Me tienes que decir la receta sea como sea." Yuzu rió.

"Bueno... Kiara..." Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amiga con interés. Le había costado su tiempo pero después de que Rukia le explicase la tensión que había entre Urahara y ella, estaba curioso de saber por qué empezó a esquivarle por completo.

"Esa mirada da miedo." Kiara dijo con sospecha.

"¡NO ASUSTES A UNA SEÑORITA, ICHIGO!" Isshin gritó, abalanzándose sobre su hijo a punto de meterle un puñetazo, pero fue demasiado lento, puesto que Ichigo se levantó y le metió una patada, tirándole en la pared de al lado.

"¿¡¿PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA?" gritó el pelirrojo con furia.

Kiara rió a más no poder.

"¿Y tu de qué te ríes?" le mandó él una mirada asesina.

"Eh, eh, que no he sido yo la que te quería pegar." se defendió ella levantando las manos. Ichigo suspiró.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos que hablar." dijo él.

"¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES IR A TU HABITACIÓN CON UNA BELLA SEÑORITA Y HACERLE ESAS COS-!" ahora el padre se encontró con un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo atravesar la pared.

"¿¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE PADRE ERES? ¡ACUSANDO A TU HIJO DE HACER ESAS COSAS!" Kiara suspiró y tiró a Ichigo del brazo hasta su cuarto, y luego cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"Bien. Ya que estamos solos... Quítate la ropa..." Kiara dijo, repentinamente, en un tono seductivo. Escuchó gritar a alguien detrás de la puerta y a Ichigo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

"¿PERO QUÉ-?" Kiara empezó a reírse.

"Tanto tu como tu padre sois tan inocentes. Isshin, deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, por favor." dijo ella.

"V-VALE." escuchó un grito y luego unos pasos, mostrando que el padre se fue corriendo.

"Dime..." su tono era serio, sabiendo que Ichigo quería traer a la conversación algo que debía tomárselo con seriedad.

"Urahara." dijo él, dejando a un lado la vergüenza, mirándola con sospecha, analizando todo movimiento que ella hacía, y viendo como su cuerpo se ponía tenso al decir ese nombre.

"¿Qué pasa con Kisuke?" su voz era notablemente más nerviosa pero se mantuvo firme, aunque sus ojos decían justamente lo contrario.

"Dímelo tu. Os comportáis como idiotas."

"U-Um, ¿dónde está Rukia?"

Él suspiró. Kiara intentaba cambiar descaradamente de tema, pero él no iba a caer. "Sabes que está en la Sociedad de Almas. Volverá la semana que viene. Responde." gruñó él, una vena de estilo anime visible en su cabeza, pero se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, intentando no gritarle.

"Nada. Espero." Lo último lo susurró, pero los ojos de Ichigo saltaron al escucharlo.

"¿Esperas? ¿Qué. Ha. Pasado?" gruñó.

"¡Argh! ¡Nada! ¿Es que no puede alguien ignorar a otro alguien sin motivo aparente?" le respondió ella también en un gruñido. Ichigo no sabía si reír o pegarla.

"¡Alguien no ignora a otro alguien sin motivo aparente!" le gritó. Ella pestañeó y luego suspiró, dándose por vencida.

"Vale, mira..." cedió y le contó toda, _toda_ la historia.

Ichigo estaba boquiabierto.

"Luego empecé a lamerle el sake del pecho y-"

"¡AAAARGH! ¡CALLA, CALLA, CALLA!" le gritó todo rojo, tapándose los ojos, aunque en realidad debía taparse los oídos para dejar de escucharla. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, aunque la situación no era para reírse.

"Vale, te haces la idea. Y... um. No hicimos nada. Pero desde entonces le ignoro bastante. Es que..." paró, mirando al sueño, no sabiendo cómo seguir.

"¿Así que te crees que quiere a Yoruichi?" tosió una vez y se aclaró la garganta, intentando quitarse la imagen de Urahara debajo de Kiara, mientras ella le lamía el sake de su pecho, sintiéndose un poco celoso del viejo pervertido.

"Duh. Es evidente, ¿no?"

"No."

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Lo es!"

"¿Qué dices? Incluso para mi es evidente que él no la quiere, sino que-" tragó aire. "Que no la quiere, Kiara." se masajeó la frente, pensando en que no debía soltar mucha información. No por entonces.

"¿Pero y lo de la ducha, Ichigo? ¿Y las miradas que le da? ¿Crees que esas cosas no son nada? Está claro que-"

"¿Me quieres hacer caso? Él no la quiere."

"¡ES VERDAD! ¡Sea quién sea ese Urahara, no quiere a Yorui-! ¡AWWWW! ¡KARIN!" se escucharon otros gritos y unos pasos corriendo. Kiara e Ichigo suspiraron, pero los dos se pusieron rojos al entender que el padre de Ichigo había escuchado todo lo que ellos habían hablado, y quizás sus hermanitas también. Kiara intentó no morirse de la vergüenza. Había conocido a Isshin desde antes y ahora sabía que él sabía sobre lo suyo con Kisuke. Bueno, si había algo llamado "lo suyo".

"Un día le mataré..." murmuró Ichigo, enseñándo el puño. "Hm, volviendo al tema. ¿Por qué no intentas hablarlo con él? Es decir, si te dice que la ama, sonríe y asiente. Luego te vas a Jamaica tranquilamente... aunque tengo que reconocer que..." miró al suelo un poquito rojo y cruzó los brazos.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" ella levantó una ceja al ver la reacción del chico. "Ichigo..."

"P-Pues que te echaré de menos... Ya sabes... ¡N-No me malinterpretes! Sino que..." ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñando los dientes y le saltó encima, abrazándole hasta casi ahogarle.

"¡AWWW! Gracias, Ichi-kun. ¿Sabes? Yo también te echaría de menos, de verdad." ella le abrazó unos segundos más y luego se separó de él, riéndo al ver que estaba más rojo que una fresa. - _Su nombre le pega completamente._ - se dijo. "Y... quizás tengas razón. Pero no soportaría tal rechazo, Ichigo. Haría que no quisiese volver a esta ciudad nunca jamás..." miró al suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

"Si pasa eso, le echo de la ciudad para que volvieses." dijo entre dientes, pero ella lo entendió, lo cual le causaba sentirse bien, sabiendo que aquí tenía una pequeña familia en la que podía confiar.

"Gracias, Ichigo. En serio." se levantó de su cama y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. "Lo mejor será que hable con él. Lo haré mañana a primera hora. O por la tarde, si es que está ocupado. Pero ah... um. Va a salir por la tarde un nuevo CD de Metallica y quiero comprarlo y será mejor que hable con él pasado mañ-"

"Kiara." dijo él entre dientes.

"Vale, vale." suspiró ella, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Si no fuera por Ichigo, no tendría el coraje de hablar con Kisuke. "Me voy. Ya es muy tarde." le revoloteó el pelo al chico y habló antes de que él empezase a decir algo. "Te dejo dormir, he escuchado que mañana a las 7 tienes que ayudar en la clínica." la cara de Ichigo empalideció al pensar la cantidad de palizas y puñetados que mañana a primera hora compartirá con su padre. "Venga, te lo pasarás bien." rió ella.

"Ya, claro. Tu no estás en mi piel..." dijo él, cruzando los brazos.

"Es mejor que estar en la mía." puso una mueca y se despidieron, Kiara saliendo por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Suspiró al llegar a su cuarto. Desde hace unas semanas su vida se ha vuelto tan... ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan...? Algo. Algo malo. Algo incómodo. Algo que no quería volver a vivir. Tragó saliva al pensar lo que le dirá a Kisuke por la mañana y pensó en que quizás no debían tener esa conversación nunca.<p>

"Kiara..." sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de la persona que la hacía comportarse de esa manera y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido al empezar a darse la vuelta para ver la puerta. Y ahí estaba, sin su gorro, con la mirada más penosa, confundida y preocupada que nunca más tuvo nunca.

"Oh, um... Hola, Kisuke. Siento si te he despertado. Vengo de-"

"De casa de Kurosaki-san. Si, si, lo he escuchado." Kiara pestañeó. ¿No habrá escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Tessai, no? Imposible. Lo más seguro es que Tessai se lo haya dicho en la cena. "Te escuché hablando con Tessai antes." se quedó paralizada mirando a la figura que tenía en frente.

"O-Oh. ¿Cuánto has escuchado exactamente?" - _Bien, Kiara. Ahora estás dejando claro que hay parte de la conversación con Tessai que no quieres que él haya escuchado. ES DECIR, que has hablado de él. ¡BIEN! _- se aplaudió a si misma en la cabeza y miró al rubio mientras se mordía el labio por los nervios. ¡Maldito sea él y el tiempo que se toma en responder cada pregunta! La ponía de los nervios y estaba a punto de explotar.

"Oh, no mucho..."

Kiara suspiró de alivio, dejando evidente de que esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

"Lo escuché todo." Kisuke se aclaró la garganta y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con seriedad. Una de las poquísimas veces que lo hacía.

Y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros y mandándose preguntas indirectas con la mirada. Ella tenía pánico escrito por todo su rostro y él una expresión indescifrable, lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta a la pobre chica. Ella intentó decir algo, pero su voz le fallaba y su cuerpo se estaba centrando en respirar con profundidad. Kisuke rompió el silencio.

"¿Quién es _ella_?" inpuso.

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?" Kiara pestañeó, haciéndose la tonta, riendo con nerviosismo. Kisuke puso una mueca y dijo su nombre entre dientes, lo cual hizo que se le pasase un escalofrío por su columna, así que tragó saliva. "Yoruichi..."

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que os haya gustado! Aquí no ha habido mucha acción. No tanta como en el primer capítulo, y mucho menos que en el que viene, JOJOJO.<strong>

**Lo que tengo pensado para el tercer y último capítulo. o.o **

**Lo digo desde AHORA: Habrá LEMON, por eso puse lo de "M" en el estado, así que no os quejéis. En serio, desde el primer momento de la historia he dejado claro que habrá sexo. LOL. :3**


	3. Maldita tentación

"¿Quién es _ella_?" inpuso.

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?" Kiara pestañeó, haciéndose la tonta, riendo con nerviosismo. Kisuke puso una mueca y dijo su nombre entre dientes, lo cual hizo que se le pasase un escalofrío por su columna, así que tragó saliva. "Yoruichi..." respondió ella, ignorando la llamada de su cuerpo de echar a correr, manteniéndose quieta mirando la cara de sorpresa del rubio. Primero de todo, ¿por qué se sorprendía?

Kisuke la miró unos segundos, o se podría decir que ya se pasaban a minutos. Pestañeaba y repetía el nombre de su antigua capitana y amiga una y otra vez. - _¿Yoruichi? ¿YORUICHI? - _la analizó a más no poder, la observó buscando en sus ojos algo que le dijera que era una broma. Era una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Yoruichi? ¿_En serio_? Pero Kiara permaneció mirándole como si se esperase que él reaccionase primero.

Intentó descifrar la mirada de asesino que tenía Kisuke por primera vez en lo todos los años que le conoció. Ella se mordió el labio y le miró con preocupación. ¿Acaso no pensaba hacer nada?

Dicha mujer, el tema de conversación de los dos idiotas, estaba encima de la habitación, sobre el tejado, moviendo su cola lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. - _Inútiles._ - Pensó, sonriendo. Es más, en vez de sonreír, empezó a reírse con ganas, subiendo la mirada hacía la luna, la cual iluminaba la ciudad. Su instinto gatuno le decía que todo acabaría bien, pero que por ahora, se tendría que ir... las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

Con un suspiro de alivio, aunque las cosas ni empezaran a tranquilizarse dentro de la casa, el gato negro se levantó sobre sus delicadas patitas y saltó hasta la fría calle. Hora de irse...

"¿Kisuke?" ella susurró, no sabiendo qué hacer. El hombre se ha quedado paralizado en frente suya, sin decir nada de nada, y si no fuera porque pestañeaba de vez en cuando, se pensaría que estaba muerto con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Todo este tiempo... te has pensado que yo...?" él empezó, cogiendo desprevenida a la chica, la cual no se esperaba que respondiese de esa forma tan... cortante. Su voz era grave, uno o dos todos más grave de lo normal y parecía muy letal. Le daba miedo de ese Kisuke. Tragó saliva y le miró sin moverse. "¿Yoruichi-san?" preguntó, gruñendo, toda su alegría y su vitalidad se le fue del cuerpo.

"¿E-es que n-no era ella...?" susurró.

"Dime una cosa." dio un paso adelante mandándole un aura negro, poseído. Ella dio un paso atrás. Él dio otro paso adelante, ella repitió lo anterior. "Hace 50 años..." empezó. Ella entró en pánico. El incidente de hace 50 años la hizo creer, o mejor decir, la convenció de que él estaba hasta los huesos por la morena, y era un tema delicado del que hablar. "¿Te pensaste que quería besar a Yoruichi-san?" gruñó.

Kisuke lo analizó todo. Su mente trabajó y trabajó, trayendo incluso momentos que tenía olvidados, recuerdos de ella que se quedaron atrás, menos importantes, y también trajo ese momento en el que su corazón se había roto en mil piezas. Cuando ella le había rechazado en el baño. Recordó su reacción al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Él entonces se separó de ella. La voz de Yoruichi le trajo a la Tierra otra vez, puesto que estaba en el mismo Paraíso, siendo besado por _ella_. Pero 50 años después... ¡50 jodidos años después ha comprendido que su reacción la hizo malinterpretar todo! Y no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Ella abrió la boca, pero su voz estaba quebradiza, atrapada en su garganta, así que asintió nerviosa. El dio otro paso, poniendo una mueca. Ella estaba a punto de dar otro paso hacía atrás, pero él la agarró de la muñeca atrayéndola hacía él.

"¿De verdad te has pensado que soy tan imbécil?" murmuró, su voz hacía que se le pasasen escalofríos por la médula. Kisuke casi tuvo que aguantarse una risa sarcástica. La tiró más hacía él, donde sus pechos estaban pegados totalmente, agarrándola fuerte, pero suavemente por la cintura con una mano. La otra la llevó lentamente hacía el rostro de ella, analizando como si ella fuera su cobaya de laboratorio, cada movimiento que hacía. Ella observaba como su mano se movía lentamente hacía su cara. No sabía si gritar y llamar a alguien para que saliese en su ayuda o callar y esperar para ver lo que pasaba. Estaba demasiado tensa y asustada como para hacer el primer paso, temiendo su reacción, pero no quería quedarse para ver lo que pasaba. Pero entonces empezó a pensar. ¿Por qué reacciona así Kisuke?

Su mano rozó su mejilla, luego su dedo pulgar masajeó con suavidad los labios de la mujer, esos labios cual había besado hace no mucho, esos labios con los que soñaba cada noche. Kisuke juró en su mente y miró a la mujer que le hacía comportarse así. ¿Quién diría que él en realidad mataría por ella? ¿Y que estaría tan cambiado por ella? Estaba cabreado, lleno de furia, con ella, pero también consigo mismo, pero a la vez estaba feliz porque realizó que no fue por su culpa por lo que ella se fue hace 50 años... Pero otra vez, se insultó a si mismo al darse cuenta de que si hubiera hecho las cosas de forma diferente, ahora mismo estarían juntos. No habría sufrido tantas décadas, no la habría hecho sufrir tanto... habrían disfrutado de los dos. Se habrían querido, se habrían amado cada noche. Se habrían besado cada minuto, se habrían abrazado todo el día. ¡Y todo por una confusión!

"Esa noche..." empezó, en un susurro, acercándose a su oído, como si fuera el mayor secreto que aguantó hasta ahora, como si fuera tan delicado el recuerdo que si lo diría más alto, no sería cierto, y le dijo. "Hablé con ella y me dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Que saldría bien. Pero te fuiste por 50 años. Me dejaste pensando que yo era el problema..." le besó la mejilla, pegándola más, si es posible, a su cuerpo. "Luego volviste. Oh, dios. Nada más verte entrar por la puerta el corazón se me volvió a romper pero a la vez me llené de esperanzas. Y hablé de nuevo con ella... me dijo que esta vez si saldría bien. Pero te has vuelto a alejar de mi." habló él sobre su mejilla, ella sintiendo la caliente respiración sobre ésta. Cerró los ojos.

"¿No la amas?" soltó, sin siquiera escucharse a si misma. Movió sus labios y se escuchó hablar en su mente, pero estaba segura de que él no la escuchó. Casi segura.

"No." le dijo al oído.

"P-Pero..."

"No." repitió.

"Y-yo..."

"Calla." ordenó, cerrando sus ojos evitando querer llegar a la realidad pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con su mano movió su rostro hasta más arriba y la miró a los ojos por unos instantes. Confusión estaba escrita por toda su cara, pero ella tenía un brillo extraño, como si fuera una esperanza mucho antes perdida. Sin dudarlo más, pegó sus labios a los de ella y una sensación llena de pasión les llenó. Ella aún no se loncreía del todo, pero como él hundió su mano en su rojo pelo, haciendo más profundo el beso, más intimo. Ella abrió sus labios y le invitó a entrar, a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, agarrando su nuca, asegurándose que nunca se despegasen por nada del mundo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y él gruñó al saborearla. No sabía lo que era, pero era adictivo, era el mismo sabor, esa dulce droga que probó hace décadas. Era ella. Sus lenguas bailaron, un baile prohibido, él movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, encendiento todos sus sentidos, como si él fuese lava viva. Ella se separó del beso lentamente, mordiéndole el labio mientras se miraban a los ojos. Kisuke entendió que no aguantaría más. Selló otra vez sus labios y la empujó hasta su cama, posicionándose encima de ella, solo separándose de ella para decir su nombre con una voz grave, casi un gruñido, luego besó su mejilla, mandíbula, cuello. Estaba decidido a saborearla entera.

Kiara echó la cabeza para un lado, dándole espacio para jugar con ella, y de verdad, a ella no le importase que jugase con ella así. Las manos varoniles de él recorrieron su cuerpo, masajeando su cintura lentamente, profundizándose debajo de su blusa, levantándola con ujn ritmo casi muerto, pero ella quería lo contrario, que se la arrancase y le hiciese el amor toda la noche. Y sabía que él la vacilaba solo por su diversión. Ella gruñó su nombre y escuchó una risita a la que no pudo hacer más que sonreír. De repente Kisuke dejó los besitos en el cuello y levantó la mirada a la de ella, otra vez dándole un beso, pero un beso increíble, salvaje, y sin saber cómo, su camisa voló por la habitación. Ella pestañeó en el beso pero sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose en su tacto lleno de fuego. Ella masajeó su cuerpo, su pecho, obteniendo gruñidos en el beso, vibraciones que la volvían loca. Empezó a quitarle a él también la camisa y él se dejó. Ella lamió su cuello antes de morderlo levemente, esta vez recibiendo un gemido casi inaudible. Tiró su camisa volvieron a las caricias, a los besos en piel, gemidos leves. Él besó su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho sobre la unica prenda que le separaba de su piel. Él acarició su médula y le mandó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y con un movimiento casi profesional, le desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzó por ahí, quedándose unos segundos mirando con atención lo perfecta que era. Ella por un instante se puso roja y miró hacía otro laso. Nunca, nunca antes se sintió así con otro hombre, sino que siempre tenía confianza, pero con él era tan distinto. Él acercó su cara a su oreja y susurro. "Eres preciosa... perfecta." le besó la mejilla y la miró, esperó a que ella volviese la mirada hacía él. Cuando lo hizo, la besó de nuevo, acariciando con delicadeza sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar y temblar en sus labios. Profundizaron el beso a la vez que masajeó uno de sus senos con más fuerza, haciendo que sus cinturas se rozasen sensualmente. Cogió un pechón entre sus dedos y lo apretó, ella tirando la cabeza hacía atrás del repentino placer, empujando más sus senos hacía él. Sin dudaelo, movió su boca hacía el otro y empezó a succionarlo, morderlo sin fuerza, mandandole espasmos de placer de cabeza a pies.

Ella hundió su mano en su pelo y soltó un gemido silencioso, agarrando con fuerza su pelo. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si mano iba bajando hasta sus pantalones, desabrochándolos con rapidez. Sus hábiles manos los bajaron recorriendo sus curvas como si fueran una delicia hasta que se los quitó del todo. Ella sintió un poco de frío, pero nada más sentir sus caricias, todo se volvió a calentar. Sus húmedos besos solo la hacían ver estrellitas y más cuando su mano tocó por encima de sus bragas su feminidad. La rozó lentamente encima de su nudo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue cubierta por otro beso. Kisuke metió su mano dentro de las braguitas, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba. Ella se mordió el labio y le miró mientras él seguía masajeando su zona más íntima. Él volvió a sus pechos mientras ella sentía aquellos espasmos, solo que cada vez más grandes. Hundió un dedo en ella y ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Nada más hundir el segundo, echó un gemido alto. Kisuke sonrió. "Shh, los otros se van a despertar." susurró, volviendo a su tarea. Empezó a mover los dedos a una velocidad casi inhumana, sonriendo a ver cuánto aguantaría ella sin gritar. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, sus ojos acuosos de placer. Gimió su nombre, una voz llena de deseo, a punto de llegar a su límite y eso a Kisuke le volvía loco. Incrementó más su velocidad, si es que era posible y ella se mordió el labio tanto que se dio sangre, pero ni lo sintió, sino que se centró en el orgasmo que la llenaba entera. En las estrellas que veía en el techo. Arqueó su espalda cuando una explosión de emociones la llenó entera y luego se calmó. Su respiración era grave y solo pudo mirar la sonrisa de Kisuke.

Él se lamió los labios y besó sus labios en un beso simple, pero lleno de cariño. Él le cubrió la mejilla con una mano y la miró, como si le preguntase si estaba segura. Ella quería ponerle una mueca, pero solo asintió. ¿Cómo no iba a estar segura? Y ya llegaron tan lejos. Él la volvió a besar y le quitó las bragas del todo, procediendo a quitarse también los pantalones, pero ella paró sus manos y le empezó quitando el cinturón mientras le miraba atentamente. Los ojos de los dos estaban llenos de pasión, deseo y claramente amor. Se abrió la cremallera y empezó a sentir el bulto que se le había creado. Lo masajeó lentamente con una mano mientras con la otra le quitaba los pantalones, viendo como Kisuke entrecerraba los ojos, respirando con gravedad. Él le paró la mano y la miró seriamente. Se quitó los boxers y la tendió otra vez, posicionándose sobre ella en su entrada, acariciando su cintura. Frotó su punta con su clítoris, los dos gruñendo por lo que querían que empezase. Ella gruñó su nombre para que se diera prisa, puesto que le deseaba tanto.

"Kiara..." de pronto se hundió en ella, gimiendo su nombre entre dientes, apoyándose con sus manos para no poner todo su peso encima de ella. Ella hundió sus uñas en su espalda por lo grande que era y hundió su cabeza entre el espacio entre su hombro y cuello, gimiendo mientras le arañaba la piel, a la vez que él empezaba a moverse dentro de ella con un ritmo lento, pero brusco. Poco a poco fue yendo más rápido, él apretando los puños al sentirse dentro de ella. La fricción que él le causaba la enloquecía. Ella le mordió el cuello otra vez y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas para que él tuviese más espacio para moverse. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le atrajo a su cara, hundiéndose en un beso. Él empezó a jugar de nuevo con sus deliciosos pechos mientras exploraba su boca con ganas, incrementando el ritmo, más y más placer les rodeaba, más y más sensaciones les llenaba por completo. Él saboreó la sangre que ella antes creó y lamió su labio, otra vez hundiendo su lengua en su boca. Ella agarró su nuca y lo profundizó. Dejaron en beso y se separaron, los dos cerrando los ojos para centrarse en los sentimientos que crecían y creían dentro de ellos. Ella sentía que estaba cerca y él también pudo adivinarlo, puesto que sus paredes se cerraban sobre él, y también pudo decir que él estaba cerca. Besó su frente y hundió su nariz en su pelo, aún con los ojos cerrados, oliendo su perfume, ese encantador perfume suyo... Ella tiró de su pelo y gimió su nombre en su cuello. El segundo orgasmo de la noche la llenaba, colores llenando su vista. Él aguantó la respiración al sentir como sus murallas se cerraban sobre él y se vino dentro de ella.

Nada más separarse, Kisuke la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él, echando a un lado un mechó de pelo de su cara, mirándola a los ojos, viendo el reflejo de la luna en éstos. Sonrió.

Ella no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo decirle... ¿Cómo decirle qué? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Él vio la confusión en su rostro y pasó sus yemas de sus dedos sobre su sensible piel. "Kiara, te quiero. Y desde tanto tiempo." cerró los ojos, volviendo a pensar en los años perdidos en los que pudo tenerla así, en sus brazos, cada noche en su cama, cada día pudiendo decirle lo que sentía. "Tanto tiempo..." repitió. Ella sonrió, entendiendo su angustia. Acarició su rostro con su pulgar y selló sus labios por unos instantes. "Yo también te quiero, Kisuke." le dijo, volviendo al beso.

Y siguieron toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Una risa llenó la pequeña tienda Urahara, una joven con el pelo morado no podía aguantarse las lágrimas de la gracia que le hacía el asunto, aunque en su interior sabía que iba a ocurrir.<p>

"¿A-así que n-no pudiste estarte quietecito, eh, Kisuke?" rió ella, secándose una lágrima. Kiara gruñó. Se había olvidado del asunto más importante de esto. "Y-y tu, K-Kiara, jajaja, ¡has perdido!" Kiara gruñó otra vez. ¡El trato! ¡Se le olvidó el trato!

"Es culpa de él." murmuró ella, mirando de reojo la cara de su nuevo novio, el cual sonreía triunfante, como si el hecho de que ella haya perdido no le molestase.

Yoruichi rió un poquito más, levantando una ceja a la cara roja de su amiga. Nunca vio a Kiara enrojecida tanto, pero le hacía gracia verla. De repente, Yoruichi suspiró y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo, sacando el pequeño collar de fleur-du-lis que tanto quería Kiara. La pelirroja pestañeó, mirando como Yoruichi le daba el pequeño collar a Kisuke, el cual sonreía con triunfo.

"Felicidades, Kisuke. Has ganado el trato." Yoruichi dijo sonriendo, mirando de reojo a Kiara, esperando su reacción.

Kiara pestañeó otra vez. ¿Huh?

"¿HUUUUH? ¿Q-Qué trato?" ella abrió los ojos y vio como Kisuke jugaba con la figurita de plata de fleur-du-lis. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Yoruichi-san y yo hicimos un trato." dijo, mirando el collar. Kiara espero.

"He apostado con él que él no podía hacerte incumplir el trato que nosotras hicimos." Kiara la miró sin creerselo. "Sabía lo que los dos sentíais, así que sabía que saldría bien." dijo mientras se levantaba, mirando por la ventana con un orgullo muy visible en ella. Kiara puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que el hecho de que Yoruichi haya acertado le levantaría el ego más. Ella suspiró.

"¿Así que... de todas formas ibas a perder el collar?" Kiara dijo, mirando a su amiga.

"Si. Pero bueno, mereció la pena. Ahora estáis bien, ¿no?" Kiara miró a Kisuke, el cual le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. "Bien, sino volvería a por el collar." gruñó Yoruichi, transformándose en gato. "Venga, adiós." Y desapareció.

"Así que... ¿Un trato?" Kiara entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su novio con ganas de matarle. Kisuke seguía con la misma sonrisa de siempre, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. Ella levantó una ceja esperando a ver lo que hace, sorprendiéndose de que de repente él empezase a ponerle el collar. Ella sonrió, mirando la figurita de la flor de lirio que tenía en el cuello, luego miró a Kisuke, en cual la miraba con atención. Ella se acercó a él y pegaron sus labios. "Maldita tentación." susurró ella. Él rió.

"Pero si soy un simple hombre de negocios honesto, atractivo y sexy." le dijo él. Ahora era su turno de reír.

"Es exactamente por eso."

Tuvieron que pasar tiempo separados, mucho tiempo, demasiado, pero desde ahora empezarían una vida juntos y no se volverían a separar. No podrían. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocería _por ahora_, pero su amor era mucho más grande de lo que ninguno de los dos afirmaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah! o.o ¿Cómo ha salido? ¿Os ha gustado? Dx Espero que si, jeje.<strong>

**Kiara: *babas*... **

**Autora: e_e Ella si que lo disfruto. ¡Bueno! ¡Me alegro de que hayáis leído mi historia! *-* Me ha encantado escribir sobre Kisuke, el "simple hombre de negocios honesto, atractivo y sexy" jajajaj. Así se hace llamar él, yo no digo nada (pero no digo lo contrario, jeje.) Si os ha gustado, decídmelo, y si no, también. Me gustan las gríticas constructivas. *-* Otra vez, gracias por leer.**

**Kiara: S-Si... g-gracias... */***


End file.
